Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/01
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni= | następny=17 czerwca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Krąż, 16 czerwca 1912 roku Jestem w Krążu, zaproszony tu przez kuzyna Gabriela Zatorzeckiego. Brzmi to w moich uszach mniej więcej tak samo jakbym powiedział: „Jestem na Marsie zaproszony przez Marsjanina-turystę po Europie". Śmiałbym się bowiem przed kilkoma dniami, gdyby mi ktoś przepowiadał, że będę w Krążu, ale z moją naturą cygana wszelkie niemożliwości są możliwe. Wyjeżdżając w sobotę z Uchań do Warszawy, zapewniłem ojca, że wrócę wkrótce. — To znaczy kiedy? Za miesiąc, kwartał czy pół roku — spytał ojciec. — Ale cóż znowu! — zaprzeczyłem kategorycznie, a oto... W niedzielę w operetce siedziałem w krzesłach obok młodego człowieka, którego powierzchowność od razu zwróciła moją uwagę. Zacząłem go dyskretnie obserwować. Mógł mieć lat trzydzieści parę, przy tym sporą łysinę i monokl w oku. Ten szczegół właśnie przy krawacie mocno zniszczonym i brudnych paznokciach zaciekawił mnie przede wszystkim. Spostrzegłem, że i on przygląda mi się uparcie, nawet obcesowo. Co też on we mnie zauważył — czy również osobliwy dysonans, myślałem. W zmiętej twarzy mego sąsiada był wyraz nudy, oczy zwężone, blade świeciły blaskiem martwym, czoło było w nieustannym ruchu. Skóra cienka jak welin podnosiła się gwałtownie w górę, marszczyła, ściągała i rozciągała jak gutaperka. Parę razy ziewnął lekko. Cieszyłem się, że podczas usypiającej i zaraźliwej funkcji zasłaniał sobie usta wytworną chustką do nosa pachnącą świetnymi perfumami. Stopy miał obute w lakierki wyraźnie za duże na jego nogi i zniszczone niesłychanie. Na palcach błyszczał mu wspaniały sygnet i piękny pierścień z brylantami. Był w nim pewien wykwint i zamożność zbratane z zupełną abnegacją i ironiczną niechęcią do wszystkiego, co go otacza. Na scenę prawie nie patrzył, temperament Carmen nie porywał go. W antrakcie błądził bezmyślnie oczami po plafonie, a wtedy z monoklu jego błyszczało mnóstwo światełek z żyrandola, drobnych jak mak. Usta blade wykrzywiał niemiłosiernie, jak gdyby miał je na sprężynach rozpięte. Zarost rudawy, sztywny jakby zaczynający odrastać po ogoleniu, nie osłaniał tych ust, jakkolwiek zyskałyby one wiele w cieniu nawet rudych, ale dłuższych wąsów. Gdy na sali rozległy się oklaski, mój sąsiad syknął niby z fizycznego bólu i złożył wargi do gwizdania. Na szczęście nie urzeczywistnił zamiaru, zapewne dlatego tylko, że zaciekawiły go nogi kłaniającej się artystki. Przyglądał się im z namaszczeniem i szczerym uznaniem. Muzyka przeistaczała go zupełnie. Ruchem gwałtownym spuszczał monokl, cofał się w głąb krzesła i zasłoniwszy dłonią oczy nieruchomiał jakby pogrążony w ekstazie. Tym wzbudził we mnie pewien szacunek. Człowiek, którego twarz na dźwięki muzyki nabiera uduchowienia i słodyczy posiada widocznie w duszy wielkie umiłowanie piękna. Nerwy jego pod wpływem tonów uspokajały się wyraźnie, ale pulsy w skroniach waliły pod cienką skórą. Drżał, słuchając hucznych akordów, łagodniał, gdy śpiewały cichsze melodie... Co to za oryginalny typ, kto on jest — pytałem sam siebie niebywale zainteresowany! Wyjaśnienie nastąpiło prędzej niż bym mógł przypuszczać. Po drugim akcie podszedł do mnie kolega Ganiewicz i krzykliwym głosem wrzasnął mi tuż nad uchem: — Pobóg! Patrzcie! Romek, biesie jeden! Kopę lat cię nie widziałem. Cóż tam u was w Uchaniach? Na ten okrzyk sąsiad mój drgnął gwałtownie, zwrócił się do mnie całą figurą i zaczął mi się przypatrywać tak bezczelnie, że rozmawiając z kolegą, patrzyłem mu już wyzywająco w oczy. Nie zmieszał się, lecz złapał mnie za ramię bez ceremonii i przysuwając do mnie twarz błyszczącą monoklem, zapytał głośno: — Pan jest Pobóg? Skąd pan pochodzi? Pobogów tylko jedna rodzina. Był Marceli Pobóg... — To mój dziad — podchwydłem. — Syn Marcelego, Paweł, jest moim ojcem. — Paweł...? A! Słyszałem. Nie znam!! Wyciągnął do mnie rękę i rzekł kwaśno: — No, to witam cię, kuzynie, bo ja jestem Gabriel Zatorzecki z Krążą. — Zatorzecki... z Krążą...? — powtórzyłem zaskoczony niesłychanie. — No tak, babeczno-wujeczny brat czy coś tam około tego w trzecim pokoleniu — machnął ręką niedbale. — W każdym razie sławetny Hieronim Pobóg z Krążą był twoim i moim pradziadem. Ponieważ zwróciliśmy na siebie uwagę publiczności, zaproponowałem przejść do foyer. Gabriel znowu machnął ręką z lekceważącą miną. — Po co? Jesteśmy tu przecież u siebie. Siadaj, kuzynie porozmawiamy... Pobóg? No! A to spotkanie! — pisnął falsetem. Gdy mu przedstawiłem kolegę, przywitał go niechętnie, po chwili znowu siedział jak zastygły — wsłuchany w tony orkiestry. Zdawało się, że o nas zapomniał, ale gdy Ganiewicz wypowiedział jakieś słowo za głośno, syknął i wykrzywił usta w grymasie niezadowolenia. Po skończonym przedstawieniu poszliśmy razem do restauracji. Gabriel jadł dużo i zachłannie pił wódkę i wino, bębnił po stole palcami, nucił uwerturę do opery, impertynencko przyglądał się kobietom. W ogóle zachowywał się krzykliwie, pomimo że... milczał. — Jakiś dobry numer — szepnął mi kolega. Porozumieliśmy się mrugnięciem. W pewnej chwili Gabriel położył rękę na mojej dłoni i rzekł z uśmiechem prawie dziecinnym: — Roman, jedź ze mną do Krążą, wszak nie znasz Krąża? Poznasz Krąż, a to coś warte. Jako zabytek jest on ciekawy. No, babkę Gundzię także poznać warto. Pojedziesz? — Pojadę — odrzekłem bez namysłu. — Wyjeżdżamy jutro rano. Powiedziawszy to, znowu jął się rozglądać po sali i bębnić długimi, chudymi palcami po obrusie — zimny, obojętny jak przedtem. Miałem jeszcze zamiar być w Warszawie przez kilka dni, lecz ciekawość przemogła. Postanowiłem jechać. Krąż w rodzinie naszej jest prawie legendą. Znam tę historię w głównych zarysach, lecz nigdy jej nie mogłem zgłębić, ponieważ u nas o Krążu i Zatorzeckich nie mówi się wcale. Ojciec mój Paweł, syn Marcelego, a wnuk Hieronima, nie porusza nigdy tej sprawy przede mną, a parokrotnie wręcz pytany zbywał ją celowo. Z tego co wywnioskowałem z różnych niewyraźnych i nie domówionych słów ojca, pradziad Hieronim Pobóg popełnił jakąś wielką niesprawiedliwość względem jedynego syna, Marcelego, mego dziada, na korzyść córki swojej, także jedynej, Kunegundy, która wyszła za Ksawerego Zatorzeckiego i odziedziczyła Krąż. O powodach tej niesprawiedliwości ojcowskiej nic nie wiem. Po rozstaniu się z Gabrielem, już u siebie w hotelu nie mogłem długo zasnąć. Ogarnął mnie jakiś niepokój dziwny, męczyłem się wśród natłoku myśli sunących ku mnie jak ciężkie chmury. Wreszcie znużenie nerwowe sprowadziło pożądany sen. Nie był mi on jednak wypoczynkiem. Oto śniłem sen kilkakrotnie już w życiu powtórzony — jeszcze na uniwersytecie w Krakowie, parę razy w Uchaniach, a nawet, gdy podróżowałem za granicą. Kiedy na statku włoskim „Ostia" zbliżaliśmy się wtedy do brzegów Krety, groziła burza. Rozpętała się potem straszliwie. Spienione bałwany o mało nie zatopiły statku, a ja będąc pod wpływem okropnej paniki pasażerów i sam lękając się rozbicia statku, nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia tego snu z poprzedniej nocy. Ten sen krzepił mnie podczas najkrytyczniejszych momentów, bo jakiś głos wołał we mnie: „Będziesz żył, nie zginiesz, skoro śniłeś znowu sen zapowiadający twoją przyszłość". I tej nocy po spotkaniu Gabriela, przed podróżą do Krążą, znowu to samo...? Widzę znajome już z sennych majaków mury starego zamku — szare, z kamienia, omszałe, gęsto pleśnią i mchem wieków porosłe. Jakieś schody kamienne powybijane, z roślinami wytryskującymi ze szpar pomiędzy płytami głazów. Widzę krużganek stary, widzę sale duże i mroczne i jedną jakby główną, gdzie wiszą portrety wypłowiałe. Chodzę po tej sali, bo ktoś mnie tu woła, nie wiem jednak kto. Jakaś siła przedziwna trzyma mnie tu jak przykutego. Widzę jeden portret duży, w ciężkich ramach. Stoi w nich jakby żywa postać młodego mężczyzny w czamarze polskiej. Postać pełna energii i grozy. Oczy duże, ciemne, przenikliwe w wyrazie. Brwi zjeżone groźnie, wąsy ciemne, usta zacięte stanowczo. W jednej dłoni miecz. Druga ręka oparta na poręczy krzesła ma w sobie moc wybitną — ręka stworzona do buławy, zdaje się, że siłą swoją rozkruszy rzeźbiony mahoń. W postaci tego mężczyzny jest potęga herkulesowa i władza despoty. Patrzę na niego we śnie zawsze w osłupieniu i zastanawiam się, kto to jest i gdzie się znajduję? Wtem postać w czamarze występuje z ram, idzie krokiem stanowczym, a drewnianym niby statua komandora, chwyta moją rękę i prowadzi. Dokąd...? Nie odczuwam lęku, tylko lekki niepokój i ciekawość... Pan w czamarze prowadzi mnie przez szeregi sal, przez komnaty sklepione z poprzedniej nocy. Ten sen krzepił mnie podczas najkrytyczniejszych momentów, bo jakiś głos wołał we mnie: „Będziesz żył, nie zginiesz, skoro śniłeś znowu sen zapowiadający twoją przyszłość". I tej nocy po spotkaniu Gabriela, przed podróżą do Krążą, znowu to samo...? Widzę znajome już z sennych majaków mury starego zamku — szare, z kamienia, omszałe, gęsto pleśnią i mchem wieków porosłe. Jakieś schody kamienne powybijane, z roślinami wytryskającymi ze szpar pomiędzy płytami głazów. Widzę krużganek stary, widzę sale duże i mroczne i jedną jakby główną, gdzie wiszą portrety wypłowiałe. Chodzę po tej sali, bo ktoś mnie tu woła, nie wiem jednak kto. Jakaś siła przedziwna trzyma mnie tu jak przykutego. Widzę jeden portret duży, w ciężkich ramach. Stoi w nich jakby żywa postać młodego mężczyzny w czamarze polskiej. Postać pełna energii i grozy. Oczy duże, ciemne, przenikliwe w wyrazie. Brwi zjeżone groźnie, wąsy dumne, usta zadęte stanowczo. W jednej dłoni miecz. Druga ręka oparta na poręczy krzesła ma w sobie moc wybitną — ręka stworzona do buławy, zdaje się, że siłą swoją rozkruszy rzeźbiony mahoń. W postaci tego mężczyzny jest potęga herkulesowa i władza despoty. Patrzę na niego we śnie zawsze w osłupieniu i zastanawiam się, kto to jest i gdzie się znajduję? Wtem postać w czamarze występuje z ram, idzie krokiem stanowczym, a drewnianym niby statua komandora, chwyta moją rękę i prowadzi. Dokąd...? Nie odczuwam lęku, tylko lekki niepokój i ciekawość... Pan w czamarze prowadzi mnie przez szeregi sal, przez komnaty sklepione do mrocznej, wielkiej izby pełnej starych pergaminów, ksiąg pożółkłych o zapylonych kartach i grzbietach poszarpanych przez myszy. Wiem, że śnię, a czuję wyraźnie duszny zapach stęchlizny... Postać z portretu patrzy na mnie nakazującym wyrazem oczów z taką mocą woli, że drętwieję. Nagle wszystko się rozwiewa, ginie jakby we mgle... Zostaję sam nad wielką, czarną wodą, płynącą wartko i patrzę na zamek ponury. Widzę wciąż mężczyznę z portretu dającego mi jakieś nie dosłyszane rozkazy. Kilkakrotnie śniłem to samo i nigdy do żadnego wniosku dojść nie mogłem. Nic podobnego nie widziałem w życiu, nikt mi tego nie opowiadał. Te obrazy są moim własnym przeżyciem sennym, które mnie zawsze przejmuje szczególnym dreszczem. Gdy o tych snach opowiadałem ojcu, zacinał usta i milczał. Widziałem, że mu to robi dużą przykrość. — Senne głupstwa — odpowiadał najczęściej. Po tej nocy majaków, tak mi już znajomych, ocknąłem się późno. Niepokój, nieodłączny następca owego snu, zawisł nade mną jak pająk i snuł, i omotał moją duszę kokonem melancholii, nie znanej mi dotąd nigdy. Nie pojadę do Krąża! — strzeliła myśl nagła, myśl niepokojąca. Po co wałęsać się po jakichś kuzynach, o których milczy rodzina? Gabriel, dziwadło jakieś — po co mi to wszystko...? Byłem zdecydowany pozostać, pomimo że podświadomie odczuwałem niesłychany poryw do tej podróży. Nie pojadę! ani myślę! Wracam do Uchań. Z tak bogobojnym postanowieniem pojechałem, ale... do Krąża. Podczas podróży koleją rozmowa moja z Gabrielem, z początku obojętna, ułożyła się mniej więcej tak: prosiłem go, by mi opowiedział coś o Krążu. — Krąż? To stare zamczysko, pamięta Batorego... Ot, ruina! Słowa te uderzyły mnie w mózg jakby taranem. — Prawda! prawda! — wykrzyknąłem. — W Krążu jest zamek! Zapomniałem o tym... to ciekawe. — Dlaczego ciekawe? — zdumiał się Gabriel, zrywając monokl z oka. — Główny korpus zamku nie zamieszkany, tam... straszy. — Żartujesz, Gabrielu. — No, babkę Gundzię wystraszyło z zamku to coś, co tam łazi i czegoś szuka. — Któż to... łazi? — Ach, ja nic nie wiem. Gundzia, Korejwo, hetmanówna Chmielnicka, nawet nieśmiertelny Paschalis widują jakiegoś księdza z papierami, portret Hieronimka wyłazi z ram. Wyobraź sobie, ten katon rodzinny ukazuje się na krużganku w postaci truposza i wygraża maczugą, podobno Zatorzeckim. Drgnąłem. — Portret występuje z ram? To jakaś legenda...? Za cóż by groził Zatorzeckim? — No, o to trzeba się spytać Gundzi. Ona się najwięcej obawia tych strachów. Zapewne rozumie, co to wszystko znaczy. Coś tak zbladł nagle? — zapytał, patrząc na mnie badawczo. — Och! nic! Dziwnie nazywasz babkę — rzekłem, aby coś rzec. Byłem istotnie wstrząśnięty jego słowami. — Tak się utarło, wszyscy tak babsztyla tego nazywają. Gdy poznasz tę chodzącą dżumę... Doznałem przykrego niesmaku i spytałem, przerywając, kim jest owa hetmanówna Chmielnicka. Gabriel skrzywił się. — Babsko w pretensjach co do swej osoby i rodu pochodzącego jakoby w prostej linii od Bohdana. Dlatego otrzymała u nas tytuł hetmanówny. Niech się paniuleńka cieszy. — A Korejwo, Paschalis...? — O, zbytnioś ciekawy! Sam poznasz i ocenisz tych dygnitarzy. Korejwo to zarządzający Krążem, a Paschalis to nietoperz murów zamczyska stary jak te mury. Wątpię, czy od pół wieku wyszedł nawet do parku. Można go również nazwać puszczykiem Krążą, bo wiecznie coś złego przepowiada i wróży. — Komu? — spytałem. — No, podobno Zatorzeckim, których nie adoruje. Odczułem, że ostatnie słowo oznaczało co innego. Gabriel mówił dalej: — Krąż to mauzoleum starożytności, kwitną w nim tylko dwa kwiaty... Weronika i... ja. Wskazał na siebie palcem z miną na pół ironiczną, na pół kpiącą, że zaśmiałem się ubawiony. — Czego się znowu śmiejesz? — Któż to owa Weronika? — Ooo... za wiele chcesz wiedzieć. Weronika nie nadaje się do opisu, trzeba ją poznać. Widziałeś za granicą stare, zmurszałe mury, na których uśmiechają się śliczne grona glicynii. Weronika to właśnie glicynia Krąża. Dość obcesowo zmienił temat rozmowy i nic już więcej nie chciał mówić. Nie wypytywałem go o nic więcej, będąc pod wrażeniem poprzednich słów. Gabriel ciągle majstrował koło swego monokla, również otwierał walizkę i przekładał w niej. W pewnej chwili coś stuknęło o podłogę wagonu. Schyliłem się i podniosłem wąskie, safianowe pudełeczko otwarte wskutek uderzenia. Z białego aksamitu zsuwał się maleńki, złoty zegarek na damskiej bransoletce, wysadzany brylantami i szafirami. Oddałem go Gabrielowi i jednocześnie ujrzałem w wyobraźni ową Weronikę z tym cackiem na ręku. Bez wątpienia był dla niej. Gabriel poprawił nerwowo monokl w oku i skrzywiwszy się, spytał, wskazując klejnocik: — Czy to ładne? Bo to, uważasz... dla Weroniki. — Domyśliłem się. — Czegoś się znowu domyślił — odburknął. — Nie przypuszczasz chyba romansu? — W każdym razie ta osoba nie jest dla ciebie obojętna. Może to twoja siostra? — Ha, ha! Nie, bo to w przyszłości moja żona. — Zatem teraz narzeczona? — Skąd znowu. Czy ten wstęp konieczny jak próg przed pokojem lub słomianka przy drzwiach? — I ona mieszka w Krążu? — Naturalnie, wszak mówiłem, Glicynia odwiecznych murów Krąża. Ciekawość moja rosła, ale Gabriel umilkł, przeto nie pytałem o nic więcej. Był późny wieczór, gdy wysiedliśmy z pociągu na małej stacyjce. W brudnym bufecie wypiliśmy po szklance brązowego wrzątku nazywanego przez kurtuazję dla samowara — herbatą, po czym wyszliśmy do oczekujących nas koni. — Bogdziewicz, a czemu to karetą, a nie powozem? Wiesz, że nie lubię tego pudła — sarknął Gabriel. — Choć i lato, a ziąb chwyta po nocy niezgorszy. Tak rządca dał przykaż, żeby karetą — odrzekł stary stangret z imponującymi bakami. — Masz oto jednego z mamutów Krąża — informował mnie Gabriel bez ceremonii, głośno. Staroświecki wehikuł i wiekowy stangret patrzący jednym okiem, gdyż drugie miał zasklepione powieką, dopełniali wybornie wrażenia nie znanego jeszcze, ale już imaginowanego Krążą i jego mieszkańców. Spostrzegłem, że Bogdziewicz bada mnie swoim okiem przenikliwie, uparcie. Jak robak w nie znany sobie owoc, tak jego wzrok wświdrowywał się w moją twarz, w całą postać. Kto to? — zdawało się pytać to jedno oko błyszczące jak świeczka spod daszka liberyjnej czapki. W pytaniu tym była ogromna ciekawość i zdumienie wyraźnie na jego twarzy odbite. Zaledwie ulokowaliśmy się w karecie i tęgie konie ruszyły, gdy zapadła noc chłodna, ciemna. Chmury obciążyły niebo. Przez okna karety majaczył w grubym mroku czarny, zwarty bór. Gałęzie jodeł wyglądały jak festony, zwisając aż na drogę, którą jechaliśmy. Próbowałem rozmawiać z Gabrielem, lecz odpowiadał niechętnie i wkrótce zaczął drzemać. Pogrążyłem się w myślach. Pytałem siebie, po co właściwie jadę do Krążą, co mnie niesie do te) tajemnicze) sadyby...? Wszystko co mówił Gabriel w wagonie zestawiałem z moim snem poprzedzającym wyjazd. Ten wędrujący pradziad...? To wychodzenie portretu z ram...? Jest to naturalnie legenda przywiązana do Krążą, lecz... dlaczego ja wszystko to widziałem w snach? Jadę tam powodowany kaprysem własnym. Mogłem przecież odmówić i na zaproszenie dość lakoniczne nie zareagować. Lecz muszę przyznać, że mnie to spotkanie Zatorzeckiego i cała ta historia podnieciła. Doznałem wrażenia, że jadę do owego legendarnego Krąża dzięki przeznaczeniu, które ma w tym jakiś wyraźny cel. Śmiałem się, a jednak pozbyć się tego wrażenia nie mogłem, jak nie można niekiedy stłumić głosów wołających w duszy, pomimo naszych chęci i wbrew woli. Niezwykły zbieg faktów, moje sny i te wiadomości o Krążu zapewne stwarzały mój nastrój i okraszały go fantazją jakiejś niezwykłej bajki. Zmęczony rozmyślaniami nie mogłem jednak zdrzemnąć się za zachęcającym przykładem Gabriela, który chrapał sumiennie. Po paru godzinach, późną nocą, wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań ujadanie psów. Spuściłem okno karety i w blasku latarni ujrzałem brytany wielkie jak lwy rzucające się zajadle do kord. Jechaliśmy po bruku ostro, z hałasem w nie milknącym ujadaniu i szczekaniu rozjuszonych zwierząt Przeraźliwy gwizd świstawki stróża obudził Gabriela. Ktoś rozmawiał głośno z Bogdziewiczem. Kareta stanęła. Psy opadły nas, skacząc wprost do drzwiczek, może zwęszyły obcego. Gabriel wołał zły: — Co u czarta, Szymon, odwołać te bestie! Roman, może masz rewolwer, wal prosto we łby! Gdzie Kacper, otwierać! Hej, służba! Chłopiec w liberyjnej kurtce podbiegł do nas z pochodnią w dłoni. Wyrostek, ujrzawszy mnie, otworzył usta od ucha do ucha i zrobił taką minę, jakby zobaczył upiora. Weszliśmy do obszernego przedpokoju oświetlonego pochodnią Kacpra, a stamtąd do małej, ciasno zastawionej komnatki, którą rozjaśniał trzaskający wesoło na kominku ogień. Po chłodnej nocy ciepło ognia sprawiało szczególną przyjemność. Gabriel stanął plecami do kominka. — Co masz na kolację? — spytał opryskliwie zapatrzonego we mnie lokajczyka. — Zimne mięsiwo i marynatę z ryb. Jest i herbata. — Wódka? — A jakże! Pani ochmistrzyni takoż... — Dawaj wódkę, a nie panią ochmistrzynię, prędzej! — Kiedyż ja nie skończył, że ochmistrzyni kazała zostawić, ale tylko czystą, a starkę zamknęła, bo konie dwa dni chodziły na kolej, nie wiedzieli my czy i dziś jaśnie pan przyjedzie. — Aaa! Hetmanówna bała się, żebyś starki nie wypił. No, dawaj jaką tam masz turę, aby mocna. Pamiętaj, pokój dla pana przygotuj. Gdy Kacper wybiegł, Gabriel odstąpił od kominka, przeciągnął się z lubością i patrząc przed siebie, rzekł jakby do kogoś trzeciego: — Aaa! Że też tobie chciało się jechać z Warszawy do tego przedpotopowego Krążą... — Czy do mnie mówisz? — spytałem. — Do ciebie. Ja jestem tu starym więźniem, ale ty, co tobie po Krążu? Znalazłem się w kłopotliwym położeniu. Spojrzałem na Gabriela uważniej. Twarz jego nie wyrażała nic prócz nudy, może nie rozumiał słów wypowiedzianych, nie odczuł, jakie na mnie mogą zrobić wrażenie. — Przyjechałem tu zaproszony przez ciebie jako twój gość... i przy tym lubię takie stare gniazda — rzekłem, siląc się na swobodę. — Jakie tam gniazda? Dziury! — Stare zamczyska... — Ruiny, kamieniołomy! — Jestem tu trochę jako amator-badacz — ratowałem się z niewyraźnej sytuacji. Zatorzecki roześmiał się. — Dotąd będziesz badał zamek, dopóki nie natkniesz się na wędrującego pradziada lub tylko na Paschalisa, który ci o tamtym naopowiada dziwy takie, że drapniesz, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Odrzekłem mu, że nie jestem płochliwy, wszelkie zaś stare legendy i baśnie interesują mnie bardzo. Wyraziłem też nadzieję, że jako swemu kuzynowi i gościowi Gabriel pokaże wszystko, co najciekawsze w Krążu. Na widok wnoszonej kolacji Gabriel ożywił się, uścisnął mnie za ramię i rzekł tonem prawie serdecznym: — No, Romek, rozchmurz czoło, w gruncie rzeczy jestem bardzo rad, że przyjechałeś do tej Tebaidy, za jaką uważam Krąż. Bądź tu jak u siebie w domu, badaj, szperaj, podziwiaj. Będę ci nawet nieskończenie wdzięczny, jeśli wystraszysz pradziada odwagą i nauczysz go, aby zastosował się do swoją roli obecnej, czyli czcigodnego nieboszczyka. Takie szastanie się ubliża godności, jaką on piastuje w rodzinie. Przede wszystkim byłaby ci wdzięczna za to Gundzia, a to już wielkie słowo! Weronika także boi się naszego pradziadka straszliwie i ja najgorzej na tym wychodzę. Dobry nastrój powrócił. Po wieczerzy udałem się na spoczynek. W pokoju gościnnym — szablonowym, ale dużym i jasnym zastanowił mnie od razu monotonny odgłos płynący zza okien, jękliwy jak bełkot fali. Otworzyłem okno. Radosny okrzyk wyrwał się z mojej piersi. Pod oknem, nisko w dole bałwaniła się czarna, spieniona rzeka, dość szeroka, tłukąca się z pasją o wyrwy wysokich brzegów. Patrząc na rzekę, zamyśliłem się głęboko nad Krążem. Postanowiłem zgłębić historię zamczyska i tło, na jakim powstała owa baśń szczególna o wędrującym pradziadku. W toku rozmyślań, sam nie wiem dlaczego, nasunęły się wspomnienia starego opuszczonego pałacu Sławohora nad Dunajcem, w głuchym zaciszu Beskidów. Gdy swego czasu zwiedzałem ten pałac, stróż miejscowy mówił mi, że pałac oczekuje prawego dziedzica, który jest gdzieś w świecie zabłąkany i dlatego pałac co roku kruszy swoje starożytne mury na znak żałoby i opuszczenia. Gdy prawy dziedzic odnajdzie się i stanie w swoich od dawna opuszczonych progach, na Sławohorze życie zapanuje na nowo i góra pałacowa zakwitnie weselem. Spytałem stróża, typowego górala, dlaczego dziedzic odszedł i kiedy. Góral splunął i odrzekł z flegmą: — Odszedł! Krew, jaka się tu polała zaschła na murach, łzy jego wsiąkły w głazy i dlatego Sławohora się wali, ale to się wszystko zmieni, gdy pan powróci. Skąd mi te myśli teraz? Czy nasunęły je szumiące fale rzeki jak tam wartkiego Dunajca? Czy może bór czarny majaczący na przeciwległym brzegu, podobny zupełnie do tego na stokach wyżyn, w których tonie Sławohora? Zmęczony zamknąłem okno, chcąc się położyć do łóżka Naraz usłyszałem za drzwiami ciche kroki. Ktoś zatrzymał się po tamtej stronie. — Kto tam? — spytałem ostro. Na progu stanął Kacper — blady, trzęsący się, przerażony. Oczy pełne grozy utkwił we mnie. — Co się stało? — zawołałem. — Jaśnie panie, zamek oświetlony — wybełkotał. Nie zrozumiałem, o co mu chodzi. — Więc cóż z tego? Ktoś tam jest widocznie i oświetlił. Oczy chłopca zrobiły się jeszcze większe ze zdumienia — Tam nikt nie oświetla, tam nikt nie pójdzie, nigdy. Paschalis ma swoją izbę na dole i tylko kaganek na oliwie. A tam okna głównej sali żarzą się jakimś ogniem. Wszyscy w zamku się obudzili Starsza pani zapaliła światło, ochmistrzyni też i w prawym pawilonie już też nie śpią. Ja sam przybiegłem tutaj, bo myślałem, że może jaśnie pan coś będzie wiedział. — Nic nie wiem i radzę d iść spać. — Ale jak okna zamkowe się świecą, to nikt spać nie może. Już się dawno nie świeciły, a tu znowu... — Kacper zniżył głos i dodał prawie szeptem: — To oświetla ten, co z ram wychodzi i grozi na krużganku... — Brednie opowiadasz, mój Kacprze. Chłopak drgnął I ze zgrozą zacisnął sobie dłonią usta. — Boże mój! — jęknął. — Jak broń Chryste, usłyszy! Niech jaśnie pan, sam zobaczy. Widać z małego salonu. Z lampą w ręku przeszedłem dwa pokoje oddzielające mój pokój od salonu. Postawiłem lampę na bocznym stoliku i wyjrzałem przez okno. — Czy to te światła, które przebłyskują przez drzewa naprzeciw? — spytałem. — Nie, to prawy pawilon za gaikiem, niech jaśnie pan spojrzy na zamek, na prawo, w głębi... Otworzyłem okno i wychyliłem się na zewnątrz. Szereg okien na wysokości drugiego piętra niedostrzegalnego w cieniu nocy gmachu błyszczał mętnym blaskiem księżycowym. — Gasną — szepnął za mną wystraszony lokajczyk. I rzeczywiście, światło w oknach zgasło nagle jak zdmuchnięte. Ale jakie to było szczególne światło! Biało-zielone, bławe, chłodne jak stal. Może najlepiej określić je jako meteoryczne. Dowiedziałem się, że w zamku nie ma elektryczności i w ogóle ani jednej lampy, ani świec. Wkrótce wyprawiłem Kacpra spać i sam położyłem się do łóżka. Spałem krótko, nerwowo. W ciszy nocy i świtu mąconego przytłumionym szumem rzeki wsłuchiwałem się w jakieś glosy niesamowite wołające ku mnie jakby od strony zamku. Czyżby był to zew tych tajemniczych murów...? Ten dziwny głos wewnętrzny — jakby wymowne bicie serca prześladował mnie nieustannie aż do rana. Jest ósma, dzień mętny, deszczowy, zatopiony w sinawej szarudze. Wygląda raczej na jesienny niż czerwcowy. Rzeka leży cicha, metaliczna jak wąż przyczajony, spowity w dymie. Piszę już dwie godziny. W domu cisza, wszyscy widocznie śpią. Gabriel mówił, że sypia długo. Mnie to wszakże nie obowiązuje. Czuję się wyczerpany, ale Krąż pobudza coraz bardziej moją ciekawość. Pójdę na zwiady. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego doznaję lekkiej tremy. Niesłychany objaw! Co u licha! Cóż za wpływ ma ten Krąż... czyż mu ulegnę?